Let's Play Make-Believe with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Let's Play Make-Believe with Barney is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was only released on DVD to stores on June 3, 2016 in the United Kingdom in Europe and Australia. Synopsis It's easy as 1-2-3...won't you imagine with Barney! Imagine you can be a superhero, pirate or queen. With a little imagination, you can pretend to be anything you want to! Episodes * Save the Day * The Missing Treasure Chest * Queen for a Day Cast Save the Day * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) The Missing Treasure Chest * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) Queen for a Day * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) Song List Save the Day # The Barney Theme Song # If You Imagine # What I Want to Be # Captain Pickles # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Exercise Song # Hero # A Friend Like You Barney Music Box Segment # If You're Happy and You Know It The Missing Treasure Chest # Won't You Imagine with Me? # I Can Be Anything # That's What an Island Is # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # A Hunting We Will Go # The Rainbow Song # I Love You Barney Music Box Segment # The Wheels on the Bus Queen for a Day # Just Imagine # The Land of Make-Believe # I'm the Queen # Castles So High # Old King Cole # Welcome to Our Tea Party # I Love You Trivia * These three episodes are in the U.K. video were filmed in 2007. * In Save the Day, three of the kids (Ryan, Marcos and Megan) are wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * In The Missing Treasure Chest, six of the kids (Amy, Melanie, Ryan, Marcos, Eva and Megan) are wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * In Queen for a Day, three of the kids (Rachel, David and Laura) are wearing the same clothes in Season 11 episodes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * On the front cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and the 3 kids (Ryan, Melanie and Marcos) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * On the back cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the children (Laura, David, Olivia, Melanie, Amy, Megan and Eva) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. Quotes Save the Day Quote 1 * The Missing Treasure Chest Quote 1 * BJ: Yo ho! We're off to sail the seven seas. * Baby Bop: Ahoy, maties! * Barney: Hi. * Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, Barney! * Baby Bop: We're pretending to be pirates. * BJ: And sailing to an island. * Ryan: I wanna be pirates. * Marcos: Certainly. * Melanie: We'll pretend to be pirates. * Eva: Pirates? We don't look like them. * Megan: We use our imaginations. * Amy: I like that. Quote 2 * Barney: This is going to so much fun! * BJ: Cool. * Baby Bop: We could imagine that we're sailing on a ship. * Barney: Like this. * Kids: Wow! * Barney: It's a boat. Let's all pretend we're sailing to an island. * All: (screaming) Whoa! * Baby Bop: Barney, are we going to an island? * Barney: Yes, we are, Baby Bop. We'll be there! Hang on, everybody! * BJ: Phew! We made it. * Baby Bop: Look at these coconuts. * BJ: Check out the banana tree. * Eva: We imagined the island is so tropical. * Barney: That's right. If you're imagining that you can be anything you want to be. Quote 3 * Ryan: I found a star shell. * Marcos: I found a seashell. * Amy: She sells seashells by the sea shore and the shell sees are seashore seashells. * Melanie: Look at that crab. * Baby Bop: I love to bop the coconuts. * (Baby Bop bops the coconuts) * BJ: That trees looks like a drum. * (drum beat) * Barney: And and drum is hard to beat. * Megan: I sure do like to eat bananas. * Eva: Yum! * Barney: This island is Stu-u-upendous! Quote 4 * BJ: Can we take a boat and sail the ocean again. * Baby Bop: I do! * Barney: Sure you can. * Baby Bop and BJ: Hooray! * All: Bye! * Megan: Where is Baby Bop and BJ sailing? * Eva: They are taking a boat tour. * Ryan: Would we pretend we can row the boat? * Barney: Great idea, Ryan. Let's all go rowing on our rowboats. Quote 5 * Baby Bop: We're back! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Barney: How's the boat ride? * BJ: Very cool! * Melanie: Hey, Barney. Look what I found. * Barney: A treasure map! * BJ: Is where the treasure chest was hidden. * Amy: Where is that treasure chest? * Marcos: You'll have to follow the patch. * Ryan: And the directions. * Megan: So, let's all go hunting. Quote 6 * Ryan: Look! There's an X. * Barney: X marks the spot. * BJ: Now, we're gonna dig for treasure. * Baby Bop: Get your shovels. * (Barney and his friends dig for the treasure chest) * Barney: The treasure chest is right about here. * Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Wow! * Baby Bop: A treasure chest. * BJ: What's on in? * Barney: Let's open it and find out. * (the kids open the treasure chest) * Kids: Wow! * BJ: Awesome! * Melanie: Look at those pirate stuff! * Marcos: There are mustaches. * Eva: And a triple eyepatch. * Amy: Pirate hats. * Megan: And bandanas. * Barney: Wow! You look like pirates! * Amy: Thank you, Barney. * Eva: We are pirates. * Kids: Arr! * Baby Bop: You look nice. * Quote 7 * Ryan: Let's all go back to the ship and sail the seven seas. * Melanie: And pirates look for an island. * Amy: Yo ho, me hearties! * Eva: We're off to sail the sea. * Megan: Anchors aweigh! * All: Arr! * Barney: It's fun to imagine that you sail the island. If you pretend you're being a pirate, so do you. 'Cause that's what friends like you. * Quote 8 * Queen for a Day Quote 1 *Baby Bop: What should I be? *Barney: Hi, Baby Bop. *BJ: Hi, Sissy. *Riff: Hi, Baby Boppity Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. *BJ: What are you doing? *Baby Bop: I'm being a queen. *Barney: Maybe you can ask your friends, Rachel, David and Laura to join us. *Baby Bop: Why, sure. *Rachel: Baby Bop, what are you pretending to be? *Laura: She's a queen. *David: Baby Bop pretends to be a queen? *Baby Bop: I'm being a queen. *BJ: She's a queen of imagination. *Baby Bop: I'm imagining that I'm a queen. Quote 2 *Laura: Baby Bop loves to be a queen. *David: Sure do. *Riff: Baby Boppity Bop, would you want to wear a crown. *Baby Bop: Sure, Cousin Riff. *BJ: I'll go look for the crown, Queen Baby Bop. *Barney: Sometimes you love to play make-believe, Baby Bop. It's fun to play pretend games. Quote 3 *Baby Bop: So, what's should I wear. *Rachel: You could wear your crown, Baby Bop. *BJ: I've got the crown. *Baby Bop: Now, can I be queen? *David and Laura: Sure. *Laura: I crowned you queen Baby Bop. *All: Yay! *Baby Bop: Thank you. *David: Now you looked like Queen Baby Bop. *Barney: Queen Baby Bop needs a pink queen's robe. *(Barney uses magic for Baby Bop's pink queen's robe) *Baby Bop: I've got the robe. *Rachel: Now we need are costumes. *Laura: Rachel and I need tiaras. *David: I wanna be a knight. *BJ: I want to be a king. *Riff: I'm going to be Farmer Riff. *Barney: I'll be Sir Barney. *Baby Bop: Yay! *David: Make way for Queen Baby Bop. *(trumpet fanfare) *All: Your majesty. *Baby Bop: Greetings. *Laura: Welcome to your royal kingdom, Queen Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Thanks. *David: We will present a royal welcome. *Rachel: Just for you. *Riff: Now I'll dub thee Queen Bop. *Baby Bop: I'm Queen Baby Bop. Quote 4 *Barney: Thank you, Queen Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney. *BJ: Queen Baby Bop lived in a big castle with a king. *Baby Bop: And a queen like me. *Barney: If you're imagining that all you've seen in a castle. Quote 5 *Riff: To continue our tribute to Baby Boppity Bop a story of "Queen for a Day" Ahem. One time in a castle far away, there live a queen. *Baby Bop: I'm a queen. *Riff: Everyday the princesses spoke to her. *Rachel: Your highness. *Laura: Your majesty. *Baby Bop: Who are you. *Rachel: We're the princesses. *Riff: Meanwhile, there live a guard, a lord and a king. *Barney: Hello, queen. *David: How are you? *Baby Bop: Fine. *BJ: Don't you me being a king? I'm am Old King Cole. Quote 6 *Baby Bop: What I need is a party. *BJ: Where is your party, your majesty? *Baby Bop: I'm so sad. *Riff: The queen looks sad becasue her friends are not inviting to a party. Until... *Baby Bop: Please, please come to my party. *Riff: Said the queen. She walks so slowly. But, the queen wants to invite her friends. *Barney: Won't you join for a tea party? *Baby Bop: Yes. Wow! *Riff: The Queen is so proud that she's invited for a royal tea party. *Baby Bop: I love tea parties. Quote 7 *Riff: The queen is so glad. She is very kind and personal. They all lived happily ever after. *All: The end. *Baby Bop: What a good story. *Rachel: I like that. *Laura: Me too. *David: Queen Baby Bop, your a friendly queen. *Barney: Queen Baby Bop loves all her friends. Quote 8 *BJ: Wow! Sissy, you love being a queen. *Baby Bop: I love being a queen too. *Riff: It's time for Queen Baby Boppity Bop to go home. *Baby Bop: I liked it when you call me Queen Baby Bop, Queen Bop or Queen Boppity Bop. (yawns) I'm a sleepy queen. I need a nap. *BJ: Come on. *Riff: Thanks for the fun day! *Baby Bop: Bye! *BJ: Bye, guys! *Riff: Later Skaters! *Barney and Kids: Bye-bye! *Barney: So long! *Laura: We have so much fun today, Barney. *(kids exclaims) We do. *Barney: I bet this is been a day. Everyday is fun when sharing with each of one of you. *(music starts for I Love You) Quote 9 *David: Well, time for us to leave! *Laura: Thanks so much, Barney! See you later! *Barney: Okay. Have fun. Take care. *Kids: Bye! *Barney: Bye now! *(The kids leave the caboose and Toy Barney wears a purple prince hat. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye) Category:Season 11 U.K. Episodes Released on Home Video